Barney school pack
Barney School Pack is a 4 pack relased by the same company who made the spinoff with permisson from HIT entertainment Episodes/Videos *Let's Play School *First Day Of School *Barney Goes To School *What's In A Name Lets Play School After hearing all sorts of fun the children have in school, Baby Bop wishes she could go to school too. So, with a little imagination, Barney creates a school just for Baby Bop and it is full of surprises! First day of school Tomorrow is the first day of school for Stephen! Eager to get a look at what he can expect, Mr. Boyd lets Stephen visit the school classroom a day early in the company of Barney and his friends. In the classroom, Barney shows Stephen and the others numbers and letters, books and music, art and more. BJ gets a lesson in 'indoor and outdoor' voices. Stella the Storyteller visits and tells the story of 'Wigglenose and Womp.' Meanwhile, in the treehouse, Baby Bop conspires with Miss Etta and Scooter to create her very own 'Baby Bop School,' a fun-house version of a 'real' school as envisioned by a highly imaginative three-year-old. Barney Goes To School Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Backyard Gang. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 123's (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school each weekday - learning is so much fun! Whats in a name? Barney and the kids find fun ways to help Chip teach his little sister Linda the letters of the alphabet, including their own alphabet game show and Barney shows how the letters can be used to spell out someone's name. Songs Lets Play School #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Today, We Can Say! #Finger Play Medley: (Itsy Bitsy Spider/Where is Thumbkin?) #The Alphabet Parade #I Love to Read #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese #Five Little Butterflies #The Shape Song #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You First Day Of School #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Classroom Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The Alphabet Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Colors All Around #I Love You Barney Goes To School #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There Was School Every Day #Look Through The Window #You're A Grand Old Flag #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug A Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Whats in a name? #Barney Theme Song #Alphabet Song #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #My Kite #The Alphabet Parade #The N Game #I Put a Smile On #I Love to Read #I Love You Trivia *The Spanish soundtrack from Barney & The Backyard Gang: The Complete Series is used for Barney Goes to School. Category:Video Boxsets